Insanity of Being Heartless
by SkyTreader52
Summary: The insanity of being in love takes control of Draco. I can't really summarize this so just read it to find out! Oneshot D/G


**Disclaimer: Repeat after me. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.**

**Insanity of Being Heartless**

Maybe it was her eyes, or her smile, or possibly her personality as a whole. Whatever it was that drove him into this insanity he was certain it came from her. This moment of insanity resulted in his standing upon the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, gathering the attention of everyone currently consuming their dinner.

"I have an announcement!" he bellowed over the ruckus. Once he felt the eyes of the Great Hall's occupants on him, he turned his gaze to the Gryffindor table. His eyes found their target and discovered her eyes full of inquiry and hope. "I, Draco Malfoy," he paused and smiled, careful to cover it with a smirk, as he watched her carefully, his heart beating fast. "am in love," he paused yet again, amused at how her eyes widened with surprise and awe. "with Ginevra Weasley." He saw her ears turn bright red and was quite surprised to find the blush barely reach her cheeks. His smirk grew.

The Great Hall had burst into a chorus of gasps, whispers, jeers, calls, screams, and other such noises, though Draco either didn't hear them or plainly ignored them as he jumped off the table and walked towards her. Her eyes never left his as he approached. Gracefully, he stepped between two Gryffindors and up onto the table, paying no attention to the death glares that now surrounded him.

He smiled, genuinely smiled as he held out his hand to her. "Gin," he whispered softly as he peered into her eyes and recalled evenings in which he had questioned her of her distance and sorrow, her responses being short and distracted. He knew now that the pain he had seen in her had cut him and pushed him into his insanity.

Moments passed and she hadn't taken his hand. He felt his heart beat faster, out of panic instead of insanity, as he felt as though his whole body itched for her touch. Suddenly, all of the whispers floating about him were louder, filling his mind with doubt. _She couldn't, wouldn't. Look at the fool. That'll never happen. He's heartless, cold, cruel. _The words struck him, they rushed to him in a jumble as he felt a pain deeper than he'd ever known. _Heartless._

His eyes were unfocused as he feared her rejection. He thought she had loved him. He gave his heart to her, the heart no one knew he had except for her. Fear pooled inside of him where his crippled heart would have lain if it wasn't in her hands. Horror struck him as he thought of what he would do if she were to reject him. He couldn't do a thing. No one can live without a heart, even his tattered and wounded one had drummed life through him, but now that it was in her possessing he knew he would die without her. He envisioned himself simply collapsing, falling off the table onto the ground in a lifeless heap of flesh and bones. Everyone gazing at him in mock sorrow before returning to their lives, turning their backs on him and ignoring any existence of him, as had always been.

Just as he was about to retract his hand and fall into an endless pit of darkness and despair, he felt a soft hand on his. His vision refocused and Ginny's smiling face came into view. His breath was stolen from him as he felt himself grow warm, all pain, all emptiness gone. Later, he'd swear the warmth came directly from her heart and she'd go on to say that, in that moment, she had given her whole heart to him, which filled his emptiness, banished all pain, and cast out his fear.

Draco grinned as he helped her up onto the table. The Great Hall was silent yet again though neither of them noticed. Draco let go of her hand and slid his arms around her waist. Ginny rested her hands on his upper arms and she grinned back.

Their eyes were bright with love as they gazed into one another's eyes. Suddenly, Draco pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss to which Ginny, after both chuckled into the kiss, responded just as enthusiastically.

The Great Hall looked on in awe at the love they swore they could see radiate from the couple. Some would later refuse to admit such a spectacle happened while others would be most insistent that it did. A few would even suggest that it was their magic fusing together as their souls and hearts had. The happy couple liked to believe this myth, though the source was of questionable sanity by most close-minded people.

Students and professors let the two share their moment; no one dared muddle with the bond of love between them. And so they remained in each others arms marking the moment they became one; minds, magic, hearts, souls. Neither were heartless, they simply give their hearts to another.

**A/N: Hey look! It's not Harry/Hermione! I don't even remember when I thought of this one anymore but I knew what I wanted to do... So tell me if you liked this and if you'd like to see more. For now this is a oneshot but if I get inspiration I might write a sequel...**


End file.
